


the party's on, the feeling's here

by rainbowysl



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tipsy paleontologists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowysl/pseuds/rainbowysl
Summary: A self-indulgent Christmas fic written for the billyalan winter fanwork fest. Billy and Alan drink too much eggnog and get wrapped up in a Christmas tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Wonderful Christmas Time by Paul McCartney

Alan didn’t know how he’d been roped into this Christmas party, but as it was, he was standing in the kitchen, nursing a large glass of eggnog and wearing an overly festive pair of reindeer antlers that Ellie had forced onto his head with a mischievous grin and a look in her eyes that said he’d regret it if he took them off. 

He talked casually with an old student who was perfectly friendly, but kept trying to edge the conversation towards Alan’s experiences on the islands. Alan took a large drink of his eggnog and glanced across the kitchen to see Billy and Ellie engaged in an apparently very amusing conversation by the refreshments, as they both laughed around their own drinks. Billy caught Alan’s eye and winked, still laughing, and Alan smiled back.

“-must have been so scary.”

Alan turned his attention back to the student. “I apologize, I was distracted, what were you saying?”

The student didn’t seem remotely put off by the fact that Alan hadn’t been listening. “Oh, I was just saying that seeing that T-rex must have been scary.”

Alan frowned, but quickly tried to school his face back into something more friendly. “I would prefer not to talk about that, especially at Christmas. If you’ll excuse me.”

“Oh. Of course.” The student sounded disappointed, but Alan didn’t wait around to see their face and began pushing through the crowded kitchen. He’d originally intended to join Ellie and Billy, but both of them had disappeared in the time it had taken him to push through the crowd. He helped himself to more eggnog and wandered into a very slightly less crowded living room. This room made up for fewer people by being host to a massive Christmas tree in the corner of the room. The top of the tree just brushed the high ceiling and was decked out in all the tinsel, lights, and ornaments it could possibly hold. There were no presents under the tree, but Alan assumed that was because the host of the party, a colleague that Alan hardly knew, but that Ellie was close to, thought ahead and figured that while the tree could hold up against drunk academics, the presents probably would not fare as well. Alan settled himself against the door frame and sipped at his drink, surveying the rest of the party. Ellie was cozied up to Mark by the tree, the two of them having gotten a babysitter for the night. They both looked sufficiently tipsy and Alan was happy to see Ellie this relaxed, something he hadn’t seen on her very often since the first island. Billy was nowhere to be found, but just as Alan was about to make his way over to Ellie, someone stumbled into his back.

“’lo Alan.” A happily tipsy Billy spoke close to his ear. Alan smiled back at him.

“Having a good time, then?” 

Billy leaned against the other side of the door frame and hummed happily in response.

“Those antlers suit you,” Billy gestured with his drink hand.

Alan frowned, confused. “The what?” He raised his hand and touched the top of his head, coming into contact with exactly the reindeer antlers he’d forgotten he was wearing.

“They’re-” Billy looked unreasonably distressed over a pair of reindeer antlers. “Here, they’re crooked, let me-” Billy reached out and adjusted the antlers on Alan’s head. The movement brought the two of them much closer together than they had been before. As Alan moved to back away, there was a shout.

“Oh my god, Alan.” Ellie and Mark had made their way over, as had many of the other party-goers. “You have to. It’s tradition.”

“What’s tradition?”

Ellie pointed above him and Alan followed her finger. And, as luck would have it, hanging in the doorway above him and Billy, was a sprig of mistletoe. _Note to self_ , Alan thought, _put in a complaint about the host of this damn party_.

“Oh, Ellie no, I-”

“Aw, Alan come on. One little smooch and we’ll leave you alone.”

“I-” Alan looked at Billy for some help, only to be met with a smile and a small shrug. He was vaguely aware of someone starting a chant to “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and really this was all quite childish for a group of adults, it was amazing what alcohol could do, but he held out his drink and felt someone take it from his hand. Billy must have done the same because as they both stepped closer, Billy’s hands came up to cup Alan’s face. One of them, the one that must have been holding his drink, Alan noted, was colder than the other. The world faded out around them and Alan had no idea of the reaction of the small crowd gathered around them as Billy leaned in and their lips came together. Warmth flowed from the top of Alan’s head to the tips of his toes, like he’d just stepped into a perfectly warm ray of sunlight. One hand had settled in the small of Billy’s back and the other had curled around the back of his head, fingers combing through the soft curls at the nape of his neck. Billy sighed contentedly at the feeling and the two of them eased back out of the kiss.

The crowd around them had gone very quiet, beginning to understand that this kiss hadn’t just been the outcome of drunken persuasion by the group of them. Ellie seemed to catch on fastest because she clapped her hands and announced loudly, “Alrighty, nothing to see here folks, we’ve had our fun. Leave these nice men alone.”

Alan and Billy were left staring at each other, still standing close together, as the crowd dissipated around them. Alan made eye contact with Ellie and she gave him a pointed look before dragging Mark away into the depths of the party. He turned back to Billy and Billy looked back at him with a dopey smile on his face.

“My place? I make a great hangover breakfast.”

“Yes,” Alan replied, “Yes, absolutely.” His fingers trailed down Billy’s arm to curl between Billy’s fingers and the two headed out the door so fast that they had to double back to retrieve Alan’s fedora, giggling like children. By the time they piled into a cab that one of them finally had the bright idea to call, as they were both still too drunk to drive, the antlers had made their way to Billy’s head and the two of them were happily leaning on each other, trading kisses until Billy fell asleep on Alan’s shoulder. _If all Christmases were like this_ , Alan thought, _they might not be so bad_.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 11pm on christmas day without a beta. please tell me if you see mistakes! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
